FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO
by Juliane.chan1
Summary: Ammy grita, e tiros foram ouvidos. Jake se vira para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo, a porta fora arrombada e antes que pudesse falar algo, é nocauteado por um punho poderoso contra a sua boca, quebrando uma de suas presas.  -Feliz aniversário.


**FELIZ ANIVERSÁRIO.**

Observação: para quem assistiu aos episódios do Animê de Blade, esta história se passa antes dos eventos deste.

Três homens estavam esparramados pelos sofás da bela casa de praia em Miami, muito relaxados. O local era afastado da cidade ou de vizinhos, havia uma praia particular e mulheres bonitas para lhe fazerem companhia. Quatro belas garotas, provavelmente universitárias, em busca de diversão com homens ricos.

Uma delas, uma linda loira com sotaque sulista, estava sentada em uma poltrona olhando fixamente para Jake Shelton, o dono da casa.

-É seu aniversário?-ela perguntou de repente.

-Sim.-o rapaz loiro, com barba por fazer respondeu com um sorriso.-Obrigado pelo presente, Bj e Charlie.

-BJ e eu achamos que Jake merecia uma festinha.-disse Charlie, ocupado com duas garotas, uma ruiva e uma morena, que estavam rindo de algo que ele havia lhes dito.-Por isso convidamos vocês. Jake estava interessado em você há dias, Ammy.

Ammy corou, Jake era lindo. O sonho de qualquer garota. Rico, sensual, lindo...e interessado nela?

-Obrigada por ter nos chamado para esta festa Ammy.-a loira sentada no colo de BJ, ligeiramente embriagada havia dito, entre risos.-Quantos anos está fazendo, Jake?

Jake sorriu, não respondendo de imediato. Então perguntou a Ammy:

-Quantos anos acha que eu tenho?

-Hmmm...vinte e seis, talvez.-respondeu Ammy incerta.

-Algo assim.-falou levando-se do confortável sofá, pegando Ammy pelo pulso e arrastando-a para o quarto, fechando a porta.

-Uau! Alguém vai se divertir muito agora!-a morena falando, fazendo todos rirem.

-É sério! Quantos anos seu amigo está fazendo, BJ?-insistia a loira, mordiscando a orelha do rapaz de cabelos negros.

-Cento e oitenta anos.-falou com naturalidade.

As três fitaram BJ com sua resposta, primeiro com surpresa e em seguida começaram a rir alto, mas os rapazes permaneciam sérios.

-É brincadeira, né?-perguntou a ruiva.

-Claro que é Rebecca.-falou a morena, rindo.-Não é, Charlie?

A única resposta que ela teve foi o de ver Rebecca ser jogada ao chão com força, e com horror pode ver Charlie ter seu rosto transfigurado numa horrível aparência monstruosa com presas pontiagudas saltando a enorme bocarra, pouco antes de cravar esses dentes em seu pescoço, mal tendo tempo de esboçar qualquer outra reação.

Rebecca virou o rosto ao ouvir o grito de sua outra amiga, que estava tendo a garganta dilacerada por BJ, que se deliciava com o sangue que jorrava abundante do ferimento, enquanto segurava com violência os cabelos da loira.

Logo, os corpos sem vida das mulheres tombam o chão, olhos vibrados pela surpresa e horror, rostos pálidos por terem seu sangue totalmente sugados pelas duas criaturas.

A sobrevivente não tinha forças para se mover, lágrimas banhavam seu rosto e o medo a dominava completamente. Gritou.

-Calma, não vamos te matar depressa. Afinal, estamos numa festa.-disse BJ com um sorriso demoníaco nos lábios.

Só então, a porta da frente se abriu de modo abrupto e... BANG, BANG!

Jake fecha a porta do quarto e joga a loira na cama. Ele começa a tirar a camisa, quando percebe que os amigos já haviam começado a se divertir primeiro que ele.

Ammy ouve o que parece gritos de Rebecca, e tenta se levantar da cama, mas a mão de Jake fechou-se em seu pescoço como se fosse feita de aço, forçando-a a continuar deitada, e com horror Ammy o vê se transformar diante de seus olhos, mostrando suas presas ávidas por sangue.

- Ainda não! Quero meu presente de aniversário!

Ammy grita, e tiros foram ouvidos. Jake se vira para ver o que poderia estar acontecendo, a porta fora arrombada e antes que pudesse falar algo, é nocauteado por um punho poderoso contra a sua boca, quebrando uma de suas presas.

-Feliz Aniversário.-diz uma voz grave.

Jake acorda algum tempo depois, seu quarto estava parcialmente iluminado e seus pulsos amarrados fortemente por correntes enquanto estava sentado a uma cadeira.

-BJ? Charlie?

-Eles estão todos mortos.-A voz lhe diz.-As garotas que vocês não conseguiram matar, eu as mandei ir embora.

-Quem é você seu puto?-Jake fixou o olhar na direção da voz e pode vê-lo.-Ah, merda! Merda! Merda!

Jake grita e repete o palavrão várias vezes, lutando para fugir, mas descobre que é impossível!

-O que quer, seu merda! O QUE QUER?

O homem de pele negra, calvo com tatuagens sobre a cabeça, assume uma cadeira e senta-se na frente dele, pegando uma faca grande, olhando seu fio.

-Sabe quem sou, não é?

-V-você é Blade.-respondeu, engolindo em seco.-O "Que anda durante o dia".

-Deve estar pensando porque ainda não o matei, como fiz com seus amiguinhos de merda.

-Isso me passou pela cabeça.

-Quero informações.-apontando a faca para o rosto de Jake, a ponta bem próxima do olho esquerdo, arregalado pelo medo, do vampiro.-Aonde está Frost? Minhas fontes disseram que ele está na cidade. Você e seu irmão mais velho dominam os sanguessugas deste lado da cidade e o receberam bem.

Jake ri, começa a gargalhar.

-Acha mesmo que eu lhe diria algo?

Blade dá um meio sorriso, e Jake sente o corpo todo arrepiar-se de medo. E seu pavor se confirma quando ele lhe diz friamente:

-Eu tenho minhas maneiras de descobrir coisas.

E então, pega a faca e a enterra na coxa esquerda de Jake. Ele grita em agonia, a faca era de prata e queimava, a dor era terrível.

-O que você está fazendo?

-Eu te disse, se você não vai me dizer o que eu quero saber, eu vou ter que tirar isso de você.

Em seguida, tira a faca da perna de Jake, que pela dor começa a salivar.

-Desgraçado Filho da Puta! Eu vou sair daqui e vou te caçar, te matar!

O caçador apenas limpa a lâmina numa flanela, dando um sorriso.

-Quero ver você conseguir fazer isso depois que virar poeira. Já que você vai morrer aqui, ao menos me diga o que eu quero saber. Aonde está Frost?

-ESSA MERDA DE AMEAÇA NÃO VAI FUNCIONAR EM MIM!-grita bem alto.-O Senhor Frost vai criar um futuro para nós e você não vai poder fazer nada! NADA!

Blade pega então a faca e esfaqueia Jake em um dos ombros, e a puxa de volta. Jake urra de dor, sangue vem a sua garganta. Seu próprio sangue. Suor frio escorre por sua fronte e rosto.

-Frost não vai criar nada. Ele estará morto bem antes disso.

-Não vai conseguir nada de mim, seu idiota.-Jake goste no chão e dá um sorriso maldoso. -Ah, o famoso Blade. Eu já ouvi sobre você! Sua mãezinha morreu quando estava prenha de você. O único erro do senhor Frost foi o de não ter te arrancado da puta da sua mãe quando teve chance!

A expressão de Blade ficou dura, fria. A ira dominando seu olhar. E então crava a faca na outra coxa de Jake, e em seguida desfere socos em seu rosto, numa surra furiosa. Então ele para e olha fixo para Jake que cuspia sangue. Blade então lhe das as costas, pegando um objeto de uma sacola que trouxera em um canto.

-O-o que vai fazer?"

-Brincar um pouco.-Ele pega um maçarico, ligando-o em seguida, aproximando a tocha do vampiro.

-OK! OK! EU VOU FALAR!-gritou.

Havia provocado Blade e despertado uma fera insana dentro daquele homem. Sabia que ele usaria aquilo sem demonstrar nenhum remorso.

-Aonde?

-Ele...ele foi embora esta tarde. Iria ao Japão. Tinha um grande negócio lá. É só o que eu sei!

-Japão?

-É! Tóquio!

-Muito bem.-em seguida volta a puxar a cadeira, abaixando o fogo do maçarico.-Vamos falar delas.

Blade joga no colo de Jake fotos de garotas, todas jovens e bonitas. Universitárias que possuíam uma longa vida pela frente.

-E deles.-joga a foto de uma mulher e de um menino de pouco mais de oito anos.

Jake começa a chorar.

Todas eram suas vítimas. Sempre preferiu mulheres jovens e bonitas para alimentar-se, mas não antes de dominá-las em um jogo perverso que sempre terminava com elas implorando pela própria morte.

Algumas semanas atrás, uma delas conseguiu fugir de seu pequeno cativeiro, ele a alcançou em um beco e a matou, se alimentando de seu corpo jovem. Mas os sons da caçada atraíram o olhar curioso de uma moradora, que assistiu a cena da janela de seu pequeno apartamento.

Jake subiu ao apartamento, arrebentando a janela e cortando a garganta da mulher. Ele ficou observando ela morrer devagar diante de seus olhos, implorando. Isso o divertia. Os sons de pequenos passos se aproximando atraiu sua atenção. Um menino agarrado a um boneco, olhos arregalados pelo medo, assistia a tudo.

-P-por favor...-ela balbuciou, quase vomitando o próprio sangue.-E-ele não...

Jake se levanta, indo até o garoto.

-Por favor...-murmura.

-Uma testemunha disse ter ouvido gargalhadas no apartamento ao lado do dela. Você ria enquanto matava Stella Waltz e seu filho.

Blade agarra a nuca de Jake e joga-o de rosto para o chão.

-Vamos fazer uma visita ao seu irmão.-diz Blade antes de chutar o rosto de Jake.

-Merda.-gritou Jake, sentindo dor. E a última visão que teve foi a de Blade se aproximando dele com uma seringa contendo um líquido branco.

Quanto tempo ele ficou desacordado não sabia dizer, quando acordou Jake notou que estava amarrado ainda, desta vez no banco do carona de um carro, sem o cinto de segurança. Olhou pra o lado, ainda tonto e viu Blade dirigindo.

- O que?-murmura, e olha por sobre o banco para ver aonde estariam.

No assento de trás vê diversos explosivos, olha para frente e vê o armazém que servia de quartel general para seu irmão e os que lhe serviam. Poucos eram imortais como ele e seu irmão, a maioria eram humanos que lhe eram cegamente obedientes, na esperança de ganharem a vida eterna.

O carro se aproximava cada vez mais rápido, Blade abriu a porta e olha para Jake:

-Feliz Aniversário.-saltando em seguida para fora.

Jake não consegue expressar nada graças ao tranquilizante que o caçador havia lhe aplicado, e quando o carro choca-se contra as portas do armazém, causando confusão, parando apenas quando se chocava com outro automóvel lançando Jake através do pára-brisas, aterrissando ao chão até os pés de alguém.

-Jake?

Jake sorri com dificuldades e sorri, olhando para um homem fisicamente parecido com ele:

-Irmão?

E então, o armazém é engolido por uma explosão de fogo, causado pela bomba deixada por Blade. O Daywalker fica parado, observando o fogo tomar conta de tudo, a estrutura ceder por causa do calor e dos estragos causados em sua estrutura, levando as vidas das criaturas que mais odiava. Seu trabalho estava feito.

Quando as sirenes da polícia e dos bombeiros chegam aos seus ouvidos, ele dá as costas àquela destruição, o vento noturno balançando seu casaco de couro. Tinha pressa. Precisava se preparar para viajar. Iria ao Japão.

FIM

Observação: "Continuação"? Só no animê.


End file.
